yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon monster
Toon Monsters are a special breed of monsters that debuted in Spell Ruler. They are retrained monsters that are able to attack the opponent directly. In the manga and anime, they were the trademark monsters of Maximillion Pegasus. There are three classes of "Toon Monsters". These are Class A, B and C (more information below). They are favored by players because of their fast Summon strategies and powerful direct attacks. Example Strengths * As mentioned above, the basic strategy of a Toon Deck is direct attacks on your opponent. However, all the cards within this classification require you to be in control of "Toon World" on the field. "Toon Table of Contents" can aid you in adding this card to your hand. * Since most Level 5 and above Toon Monsters cannot be Special Summoned unless "Toon World" is present on the field, you can Summon more than one Toon in a turn. Although Toon Monsters Level 5 and above require Tributes for their Level, they are still treated as Special Summon monsters, so you can Tribute tokens generated from cards like "Scapegoat" or "Fires of Doomsday". * Swarming for fast Tuning, since a lot of the Toon monsters can be Special Summoned when "Toon World" is on the field you can create a big swarm of monsters and Summon a Tuner monster for a fast Synchro Summon * "Toon Gemini Elf" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" can maintain hand control, because, while you control "Toon World", their effects will trigger if they launch direct attacks ("Toon Gemini Elf" forces your opponent to discard a random card from their hand, while "Toon Masked Sorcerer" allows you to draw a card if it inflicts Battle Damage). Weaknesses * Except for "Toon Dark Magician Girl", no Toon Monster can attack when it is Summoned in the same turn. * Toon Monsters are very reliant on "Toon World" and most of them are destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" renders your Deck useless. Cards like "Stardust Dragon", "Dark Bribe", and "Solemn Judgment" can negate any card destruction effects. However, if the "Toon World" would be removed from the field by means other than destruction, such as with "Giant Trunade "or for the cost of "Anteatereatingant", then the Toon Monsters would remain unscathed. ** You could even try "Card Guard", or "Carrierroid" ** It is also possible to chain a "Emergency Provisions" to your "Toon World", and, in this way, you can "evade" the destruction of your Toon Monsters. Unfortunately, since "Toon World" is now in the Graveyard, your Class C Toons lose their Direct-Attack effects. ** "Forbidden Chalice" can also be used to negate the effect of a Toon Monster, so it will not be destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed, and it can also negate the Summoning Conditions of Toons, so they can attack during the turn they are Summoned. However, again, Toons will also lose their direct attack effects. ** "Book of Moon" can be used to flip a Toon Monster Face down and thus saving it from destruction when Toon World is destroyed, however it will need to wait an additional turn to commence an attack. ** "Vengeful Bog Spirit" can be very useful in a Toon Deck, because, while it will not impair your Toons much (since they cannot attack when they are Summoned anyway), it will impair your opponent greatly. ** "Future Visions" can also be included in a Toon Deck, since most Toon Monsters are considered Special Summons, which are unaffected by "Future Visions". ** "Card Guard" can be very useful in a Toon Deck to help protect "Toon World". ** "Starlight Road" is very useful against mass destruction cards that pose a threat against "Toon World", such as "Heavy Storm" and "Mobius the Frost Monarch". ** "Creature Swap" is also very good in a Toon Deck, because your opponent will be forced to attack your Toon monsters, if you swap a Toon. The Three Classes Class A * Requires "Toon World" to be on the field to be Summoned. * The Summon can only be Special Summon. * If "Toon World" is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack on the turn it is Summoned. * Requires 500 Life Points to attack. * If your opponent controls no Toon Monster, it can Attack Directly. * If your opponent does control a Toon Monster, it must select the "Toon Monster" as the Attack Target when attacking. Class A Toons: "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", "Toon Summoned Skull", "Manga Ryu-Ran", "Toon Mermaid" You can use "Soul Exchange" as a Tribute since you can't attack with them in the turn they are Summoned, or Special Summon a "Toon Mermaid" and Tribute her for a stronger "Toon" monster. Since it's not a normal Tribute Summon you can also make use of Tokens from cards like "Scapegoat" and "Fires of Doomsday". Class B * Requires "Toon World" to be on the field to be Summoned. * The Summon can only be Special Summon. * If "Toon World" is destroyed it is also destroyed. * Class B Toons can attack on the turn that they are Summoned Unlike Class A and C Toons. * If your opponent controls no Toon Monster, it can attack directly. * If your opponent does control a Toon Monster, it must select the Toon Monster as the Attack Target when attacking. Class B Toons: "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Class C * Can be Summoned without the use of "Toon World". * They can't be Special Summon directly from hand like the others. * If "Toon World" is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack on the turn it is Summoned. * If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent controls no "Toon Monsters", it can Attack Directly. * Are all level 4 monsters. * Class C Toons can be set on the field when there's no "Toon World" on the field Unlike Class A and B Toons * Another ability for each. Class C Toons: "Toon Cannon Soldier", "Toon Gemini Elf", "Toon Goblin Attack Force", "Toon Masked Sorcerer". Recommended cards Monsters * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Toon Summoned Skull * Toon Goblin Attack Force * Toon Gemini Elf * Toon Dark Magician Girl * Toon Cannon Soldier * Toon Masked Sorcerer * Toon Mermaid * Manga Ryu-Ran * Spell Striker * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Card Guard * Chaos Sorcerer * Giant Germ * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Dandylion * Deep Sea Diva * Patrician of Darkness * Relinquished * Thousand-Eyes Idol Spells * Toon World * Toon Table of Contents * Allure of Darkness * Forbidden Chalice * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Future Visions * Inferno Reckless Summon * Scapegoat * Soul Exchange * Megamorph * Magic Reflector * Giant Trunade * Sebek's Blessing * Creature Swap * Black Illusion Ritual * Polymerization Traps * Starlight Road * Dark Bribe * Dark Illusion * Toon Defense * Hidden Book of Spell * Judgment of Anubis * Robbin' Goblin * Pixie Ring Extra Deck * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tempest Magician * Number 39: Utopia * Wind-Up Zenmaister Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards